Time Is Running Out
by Asher Knight
Summary: She never wanted to be noticed or to stand out. Asher Grayson has always stayed away from all the drama that went on at Spencer but after a weird twist of fate puts her in the sights of Reid Garwin, her life will never be the same. Reid OC
1. What A Night At the Dells Can Lead To

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of the characters featured in that movie. **

**Dear Constant Reader, **

**So I was planning on writing a spin-off to Unbreakable Bonds centering on Tyler and Leah but then I had this idea for a new Reid Garwin OC. I will be writing Tyler and Leah's story. It's just that it'll be awhile before I post anything. Thanks for all the love and support and please, if you haven't already, check out the new banners I made for my stories (including this one) and vote on your favorite. And as always, please review. I love reading everyone's opinions and it helps me figure out what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. **

**xoxo**

**Kris Knight**

Chapter One: What a Night at the Dells Can Lead to

"What about this one," Allison asked holding up a light pink, off-the-shoulder top. Allison Rhodes was the typical popular girl in school; tall, with long blond hair. Most boys at Spencer Academy would kill to have a date with Allison. Not that they would have to try so hard, knowing her reputation. Allison loved to party, and to drink, and to date a lot of boys.

"It looks good Ally, just like the other five you've tried on already," her best friend Asher Grayson answered. Quiet and a bit of a bookworm, Asher was the complete opposite of Allison. A short brunette with the deepest chocolate-brown eyes, Asher did not like to party, She didn't drink like Allison did and she was a lot better in school than her best friend. But it was Allison that got the party invites and Allison that the boys noticed and Allison that breezed through everything; never having to lift a finger.

"Yeah, but I have to look better than ever tonight," Allison sighed.

"Why? It's just a party at the Dells," Asher asked. "They have it every year before classes start."

"Because Aaron and Kira broke up again," her best friend smirked.

"Honestly, he's a prick Ally," Asher frowned.

"He's a hot prick and besides…it's not like I'm looking for anything permanent," laughed Allison, slipping on her black flip flops. "You should come with me tonight."

"Ally," Asher rolled her eyes. This was the tenth time the girl had tried to rope her into coming to the annual "end of summer" party at the Dells. "Parties are your things, not mine."

"Please Ash," she begged.

"Fine," Asher gave in. She quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, black pumps, and a green t-shirt, covered by her favorite brown leather jacket. They took Asher's car, a red mustang her parents had gotten her two years ago for her sixteenth birthday.

"Looks like a good crowd," Allison exclaimed, recognizing most of the students there. "Catch you later."

"Ally," Asher shouted after her but the blond-haired girl was already off. Deciding she probably wasn't going to see Allison for the rest of the night, Asher made her way down the beach and away from the party. She kicked off her pumps and sat down on the sand, watching the tide come in and out. Asher was so lost in her own thoughts; she didn't hear the person walk up behind her.

"Hey," a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy walked over to her. It was Tyler Simms. Of course everyone knew about the sons of Ipswich. Rich and handsome, they were also the top swimmers on Spencer's team. "Have you seen Reid Garwin," he asked.

"No, sorry," she answered.

"Alright, thanks. What are you doing here anyway," Tyler asked. "Wouldn't you rather be at the party?"

A blush spread across her cheers as Asher answered, "Not really. I'm not the partying type. My roommate dragged me here."

"Who's your roommate," he asked.

"Allison Rhodes," Asher told him. "She's also been my best friend since third grade."

"Oh you're Allison's roommate," Tyler realized. "You two don't seem like you'd be best friends."

"I know," Asher said, letting out a small laugh. "We're polar opposites of each other but we have been best friends; more than…Ally's like my sister."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I'm like that with Reid," he nodded his head in understanding. "But still you're so…"

"Quiet, shy, nerdy," she trailed off.

"I was going to say real," Tyler smiled. "You'd have to be the most patient, kind-hearted person in the world to keep up with Allison."

"Thanks…I think," Asher said, getting up.

Just then the D.J.'s voice called out, "Hey everybody, Dill just called. He said there's two cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road."

"Looks like you're in luck. Party's cancelled," laughed Tyler. He took hold of her hand as the two started running to their cars.

"Hey baby boy, we got go," shouted one of the sons from where Tyler's hummer was parked.

"You gonna be okay getting back to the dorms? We can take you back," offered Tyler.

"That's okay, I drove here in my car," she told him.

"okay then, got to go but it was nice talking to you," Tyler smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Asher asked.

"You're not coming to Nicky's," he asked, not really surprised.

"No, I'm just going to head back to the dorms," she told him. "First I have to find Ally."

"Actually, I saw her take off with Aaron right before I found you," Tyler told her.

"Oh…well I guess she'll be at Nicky's," Asher shrugged.

"Baby boy, come on," a different voice shouted this time.

"Bye baby boy," Asher laughed, getting into her car. Tyler just smiled and waved her off.

It was about two in the morning when Asher's phone went off. "Who are you and why is your number private," a pissed-off Asher answered.

"A-ash, it's me," a drunken Allison spoke. "Can y-you come get me?"

"Ally," the brunette growled. "Where are you?"

"Nicky's," her roommate answered; most likely calling from the bar's phone.

"Hang on," a frustrated Asher told her. She quickly grabbed her sweatshirt, phone, and keys before heading out to pick up Allison. Nicky's was still packed with Spencer students. This happened every time the cops broke up a party.

"Ally, it's two in the morning," Asher shouted when she spotted Allison sitting at the bar; empty shot glasses lined up in front of her.

"Ash," the blond exclaimed. "You missed the best party."

"Yeah looks like I did. Now let's get you back to the dorms," suggested Asher. Allison stepped down from the stool she was sitting on, losing her balance in process. Luckily, Asher grabbed her arm and held her up as they walked towards the door.

"Need some help," a voice asked as Asher struggled with getting tipsy Allison into the car. Asher turned around to see Reid Garwin leaning against the wall outside the bar. Of course she had heard of this particular son's reputation. He was a playboy through and through.

"Sure," she answered, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Where's your car," he asked, taking hold of Allison's other arm.

"Over there," Asher pointed to her mustang parked at the end of the lot.

"Nice car," the blond-haired son observed.

"Thanks," said Asher as she strapped Allison's seat belt on, "and thanks for helping with Ally."

"Sure thing," Reid smirked. "I'm Reid, by the way."

Biting her bottom lip, Asher looked away trying to hide the blush spreading to her cheeks. "Asher," she said so quietly Reid almost didn't hear.

"Asher," he repeated. "I like it. It suits you." Reid chuckled as he noticed her face getting redder. "I didn't see you at the party earlier."

"I was there," she told him. "Well, I better get going." Reid watched as the cute brunette pulled out of the lot and drove off.

The next morning was the first day of classes. Asher was showered and dressed in the typical Spencer uniform while Allison was still asleep. "Ally, you're going to be late," said Asher, lightly shaking her. She heard a mumbled replied and took it as a sign Allison was getting up. "See you later Ally," Asher shouted as she left. As always, Asher and Allison had very few classes together since she took AP classes and Allison preferred to ditch most classes she took. Students were already filing into the room as Asher made her way to the back aisle, taking the least noticeable seat in the room. She pulled out her sketch book and Ipod. She carefully started sketching the outline of the portrait she was working on while Paramore's I Caught Myself played in her ears.

"Class, I'm about to take roll so take your seats," the teacher, Hr. Hansen, announced as he walked into the room. Pulling her headphones of out her ears, Asher placed her sketch book and Ipod back into her backpack.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is taken," a voice asked. She looked up to Reid staring down at her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You're taking AP English," Asher asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I happen to do well in school. My parents would kill me if I didn't," Reid scoffed.

"Sorry," she blushed. "It's just from what I've heard, you spend most of your time partying."

"Ah, well that isn't entirely a lie," he admitted, taking the seat next to her.

"I thought so," she said, before turning her attention to the front of the room.

Thankfully the rest of the day passed by quickly and it was lunch. Asher decided to head back to her room so that she could switch her literature book for chemistry. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me," her roommate's all too familiar voice shrieked as she entered her dorm.

"Tell you what," asked Asher as she set her book bag on her bed.

"That a certain blond bad boy talked to you last night," Allison exclaimed.

"Where did you hear that from," Asher asked surprised.

"From Kate Tunney, who saw you guys talking last night at Nicky's," explained Allison.

"Well nothing happened. Reid was just helping me get your drunk ass into the car so I could get you back here," Asher snapped at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," not that Allison really meant it, "but really, you and Reid!"

"For the last time Ally, just drop it. Trust me, Reid Garwin is not my type," Asher exclaimed.

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's just go get some lunch," suggested Allison.

The girls headed over to the dining hall and got in line for food. "Oh there's Aaron," Allison grinned. "Catch you later." With that, the blond was off, leaving Asher standing by herself.

"Want some company," Tyler asked, coming up behind Asher.

"Sure," she smiled. "Ally ditched me for Aaron again."

"I don't get what she sees in him" Tyler frowned. "The guy's a prick."

"Me neither," agreed Asher, following him to an empty table.

Just a few short minutes later Kate and the rest of the sons joined them. "Who's this," a tall, dark haired boy asked as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Asher," she smiled nervously.

"Caleb," he said, offering his hand to shake.

"I'm Pogue," the guy with the long blond hair offered.

"And I'm Kate, his girlfriend," the mocha-skinned girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled. Asher had been in a few classes with Kate in the past years and knew the girl was pretty nice; a bit of a gossip but nice.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Reid said, sauntering up to the table.

"You got called out for sleeping in class again," Tyler guessed.

"Well I didn't get much sleep last night," the blonde smirked, taking a seat next to Caleb. "Well, hello again," he said, noticing Asher.

"Uh…hi," she muttered, looking down at her food.

"You too know each other," Kate asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Not really," Reid shrugged. "I helped her get her drunk roommate back to her car."

"Well that was sweet of you," Pogue teased, earning a glare from Reid.

"I know, you should come to Nicky's with us tonight," Kate exclaimed.

"Ummm, I don't know. That's more Ally's scene," said Asher.

"You should come," Tyler agreed. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, these guys always go off to play pool or foosball and I'm always left at the table alone," Kate added, giving Pogue and the boys a short glare.

"I'll think about it," promised Asher.

"See you tonight Ash," Kate called out as they walked off to their respective classes; the boys laughing as they followed. Out of the corner of her eye, Asher noticed Reid take one last look at her before heading off.

"How does a night at the dells lead to this," Asher muttered to herself as the bell for class rang.


	2. Just Two Lost Souls

**rena williams – Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to follow my story. **

**KaylaSimms1990 – Thank you for all of your reviews. Glad you like this story as much as the others. **

**kvsgrl aka Marguerite – Thank you so much. I've read "The Words Written" as well and it's also one of my favorites. Glad to know I'm doing something right : )**

**w8ing4rain – Thanks Tiff. Glad you like it so far. **

_**Dear Constant Readers, **_

_**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback. It's really been very encouraging and a bit of a relief. I wasn't sure if a lot of people would like this new story. Also, thanks for voting for your favorite banners. If you haven't yet, go to my profile and you can look at all the banners before you vote. I'm going to be keeping the poll going for awhile so there's still a lot time to vote. Here's the second chapter to Time is Running Out. Hope you all enjoy it and review. Thanks again. **_

_**xoxo**_

_**Kris**_

**RECAP:**

_"Uh…hi," she muttered, looking down at her food._

_"You two know each other," Kate asked, giving her a knowing look._

_"Not really," Reid shrugged. "I helped her get her drunk roommate back to her car last night."_

_"Well that was sweet of you," Pogue teased, earning a glare from Reid._

_"I know, you should come to Nicky's with us tonight," Kate exclaimed._

_"Ummm, I don't know. That's more Ally's scene," said Asher._

_"You should come," Tyler agreed. "It'll be fun."_

_"Yeah, I would be nice to have another girl in the group. The boys always go off to play pool or foosball and I'm always left at the table alone," Kate added, giving Pogue and the boys a short glare._

_"I'll think about it," promised Asher._

_"See you tonight Ash," Kate called out as they walked off to their respective classes; the boys laughing as they followed. Out of the corner of her eye, Asher noticed Reid take one last look at her before heading off._

_"How does a night at the dells lead to this," Asher muttered to herself as the bell for class rang._

Chapter Two: Just Two Lost Souls

"And just where are you going all dolled up like that," asked Allison as she enter her dorm and saw her roommate wearing a strapless, red baby doll dress and black, peep-toe pumps with her hair let down and straightened.

Asher took one last look in the mirror before turning around and saying, "Nowhere, just out."

"Oh my god, you have date," her roommate squealed.

"I'm not going on a date Ally," Asher told her over-excited roommate.

"Yeah right, you can't be going out dressed like that unless it's a date," Allison accused. "Besides, who else would you hang out with?"

"I have other friends besides you Ally," said Asher. It annoyed her that Allison thought she didn't have any other friends besides her; that no one else would talk to her. Asher grabber her keys and phone, wanting to leave before she got even more pissed at Allison.

Nicky's wasn't that far away from the school so the parking lot was always packed with kids from Spencer. Luckily, Asher found a spot as someone pulled out and left. She headed over to the bar and ordered herself a coke before turning to look for Kate and the rest of the sons. It wasn't too hard. She, Caleb and Pogue were seated at a table near the dance floor.

Kate was the first to notice her arrival and shouted, "Asher."

"Hey Kate," she waved to the mocha-skinned girl. "Hi guys."

"You look nice," Kate complimented.

"Thanks so do you," Asher smiled sitting down. "So where are Tyler and Reid?"

Pool tables," Caleb answered. "Chances are they're going to get kicked out within an hour."

"Why's that," she asked.

"Oh they're bound to get into a fight with Aaron soon," Kate said.

"I'm going to go say hi," Asher said getting up.

There was a crowd at the pool tables obviously watching the game, but Asher squeezed through the mass of people. Reid was lining up for a shot when his eyes found her in the crowd and he scratched the ball.

"Bad luck," she said, teasing the blonde.

"Yeah, well maybe that'll change now. You can be my good luck charm," smirked Reid.

"Yeah, it's going to take more than good luck," Tyler laughed, punching Reid in the shoulder. "Hey Asher, you made it," he greeted the girl.

"Yeah well I figured Kate would force me anyway so I can willingly," she laughed.

"Speaking of Kate, we better head back to the table. Our food's probably ready," suggested Tyler.

"You guys go on," Reid walked off.

Frowning, Asher turned to Tyler and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah, trust me it's not you," Tyler assured her.

Kate was sitting by herself when they got to the table. "We added a burger and fried to the order for you Ash. Caleb and Pogue are getting our food now," Kate told her. "Where's Reid?"

"He's probably outside getting some air," Tyler chuckled.

"What happened," Kate asked.

"He missed a shot and lost to Aaron," Tyler scoffed. "You'd think it was the end of the world with him." Kate just laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Here you go babe," Pogue said, setting a plate of fries and a burger in front of her. He slid the second plate over to Tyler as Caleb joined them.

"Here's your food Ash," he smiled.

"Thanks Caleb," Asher thanked him before popping a french fry into her mouth.

Eventually everyone had finished eating and Reid still hadn't joined them. "I'm going to go see if he's even still here," Asher said before getting up. The cold hair hit her face as soon as she stepped outside the bar. She hadn't even thought to bring a jacket.

"You're going to get sick like that," a voice called out from her left. And was Reid, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his hand. "What," he asked, noticing the look she was giving. He raised his hand, getting ready to take in another breath of smoke but Asher quickly walked over and grabbed the cigarette out of his hands. Dropping it to the ground, she crushed it with her heel to put it out. "What the hell Asher!"

"Do you realize what you're putting in your mouth," she asked horrified. Reid just scoffed at her outburst and being walking in towards Tyler's hummer. "Reid," called after him.

The blonde didn't pay any attention to her as he got into the truck. He never expected what came next though. Asher quickly opened the passenger door and got in as well. "What are you doing," he asked shocked.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you" she said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Really," he asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Even if I drive off to some deserved road and have my wicked way with you?" Judging from the glare she was giving, Reid could tell Asher didn't share his sense of humor. Putting the keys into the ignition, Reid started the truck and pulled out of the lot; not knowing where to go with the girl currently frowning in the seat next to him. He could always drive back to the dorms but chances were she wouldn't get out of the hummer unless he followed.

"And you better not be ditching me back at the dorms," she told him.

A few minutes later, Reid pulled up at the dells and parked in the same spot they had on the night last night. Without a word, he got out and closed the door behind.

"Reid," Asher shouted after him when she noticed him walking off without her. "What are doing here!" She took of her seatbelt and got out of the hummer.

"_We_ aren't doing anything," he called back. "You followed me here and would you put this on before you kill yourself," he said, handing her his hoodie. Asher quickly put it on. It was warm and smelled like him she noticed.

"So you just go around looking for creepy abandoned cliffs on cold, autumn nights," she asked dryly. She could hear him chuckle but Reid had disappeared. "Reid, where are you," she panicked. A twig snapped somewhere behind her and she turned; eyes frantically searching for the blond-haired boy. She was just about to turn around when a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Reid," she hissed, biting back a scream. The boy nearly scared her to death.

"Come on," he said, rolling his eyes.

When they got to the very edge of the cliff, Reid sat down so his legs hung off the edge. Asher sat down next to him, copying his action. And that's when she saw them. "Fireflies," she gasped softly.

"I found this place a few months into my sophomore year," he explained.

"Reid Garwin likes to watch fireflies," Asher's voice obviously giving away her amusement.

"I come here to think," he defended himself. "The fireflies are gone by winter."

"What do you think about," she asked curiously.

"Forget it," he told her. "You don't want to know."

"No come on, tell me," Asher told him.

"Alright," Reid sighed. He hesitated before saying, "I think about my life and I'll the things I'm privileged with and wonder if eventually, I'm just going to end up like my parents."

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well, my dad's a Harvard man and he's dead set on me going to his alma matter and majoring in law," explained Reid.

"And that's not what you want," guessed Asher.

"That's the problem, I don't know what I want," he told her. "Not like a have a choice though. Everything seems to already be decided for me."

"Wow, that is a lot to think about," agreed Asher.

"Tell me about it," Reid smirked.

"Would your father really be that upset if you decided not to go to Harvard," asked Asher.

"Are you kidding? He'd freak," Reid laughed.

"My parents divorced when I was ten and I lived with my dad until he died in a car crash the summer before my freshman year. I was sent to live with my mom in California and she did care what I did. Some days I would sit at the dinner table just waiting for her to even knowledge I was in the same room as her," Asher told him. She quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and added, "Now I'm here at Spencer and she's cruising the Caribbean with some old, rich guy."

Reid hesitated before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the silence. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled her head back so she could look at him and said, "Don't be. You can't change people if they don't want to. You know, you parents may be controlling and overbearing sometimes but that's only because they care about; because they worry about. I'm sure this isn't something that can't be fixed if you talk to them. Make them sees things from your perspective and don't be sorry for all the good things you have in your life," she told him. "The money, the name, and all of the connections your family has give you chances to do something with your life that other people would kill for."

"Thanks," Reid smiled before getting up. He offered Asher his hand and helped her up. "Let's get back to the dorms."

"Yeah, it's getting late," she agreed.

The drive back was just as quiet as the drive there but now the two had a better understanding of each other. Reid still couldn't believe that Asher was able to act so happy and content after losing her father and having a mother that sent her off to boarding school because she didn't want anything to do with her own daughter. She put on an act so that the people close to her wouldn't worry.

Reid may be a player but now Asher understood there was more too him. He was smart and could actually be very sweet. He just didn't know what he wanted to do with his life; just like Asher didn't know where she belonged in hers. Yes, she wanted to go Yale but what about after that? Where would she fit in her mother's life. Would she find someone in school, fall in love, and get married? Maybe then she'd have her own home with a family; a place where she belonged. But for now, they were just two lost souls that found each other amidst the chaos of their own personal hells.


	3. It Just Had To Be You

**Marguerite: Thank you much. It means a lot and I'm glad you think Reid and Asher work well together. **

**Venetiangrl992: Thanks for the review. I hope you continue to read my stories.**

_**Dear Constant Reader,**_

_**So sorry it took so long to update. Life has been hectic. Lol. College has really been making me busy. So here's the third chapter for my Reid oc,**__** Time Is Running Out**__**, and after this I'm going to update my Caleb oc **__**The Words Written**__** and then hopefully the next chapter of **__**Unbreakable Bonds**__** will be up next. Also, be on the lookout for new banners. I'll be making more for mostly all of my stories. You guys can still vote on your favorite. The poll is still up. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave me some great reviews.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Kris Knight**_

**RECAP: **

_"Would your father really be that upset if you decided not to go to Harvard," asked Asher._

_"Are you kidding? He'd freak," Reid laughed._

_"My parents divorced when I was ten and I lived with my dad until he died in a car crash the summer before my freshman year. I was sent to live with my mom in California and she didn't care what I did. Some days I would sit at the dinner table just waiting for her to even knowledge I was in the same room as her," Asher told him. She quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and added, "Now I'm here at Spencer and she's cruising the Caribbean with some old, rich guy."_

_Reid hesitated before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the silence. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear._

_She pulled her head back so she could look at him and said, "Don't be. You can't change people if they don't want to. You know, you parents may be controlling and overbearing sometimes but that's only because they care about you; because they worry about. I'm sure this isn't something that can't be fixed if you talk to them. Make them sees things from your perspective and don't be sorry for all the good things you have in your life," she told him. "The money, the name, and all of the connections your family has give you chances to do something with your life that other people would kill for."_

_"Thanks," Reid smiled before getting up. He offered Asher his hand and helped her up. "Let's get back to the dorms."_

_"Yeah, it's getting late," she agreed._

_The drive back was just as quiet as the drive there but now the two had a better understanding of each other. Reid still couldn't believe that Asher was able to act so happy and content after losing her father and having a mother that sent her off to boarding school because she didn't want anything to do with her own daughter. She put on an act so that the people close to her wouldn't worry._

_Reid may be a player but now Asher understood there was more too him. He was smart and could actually be very sweet. He just didn't know what he wanted to do with his life; just like Asher didn't know where she belonged in hers. Yes, she wanted to go Yale but what about after that? Where would she fit in her mother's life. Would she find someone in school, fall in love, and get married? Maybe then she'd have her own home with a family; a place where she belonged. But for now, they were just two lost souls that found each other amidst the chaos of their own personal hells._

Chapter Three: It Just Had To Be You

"So I'll catch you later," Reid said, leaving Asher at her dorm.

"Wait," she called out. He stopped and turned around. "Reid, I'm sorry I judged you."

"It's okay Ace. I'm no saint and I did sleep with all those girls," he said, giving her a small smile.

"Why did you hook up with all those girls," she asked.

That threw Reid off. She was the first person to ever ask him that. He hesitated before answering, "I guess because none of them were the girl I was looking for."

"Well I hope you find who you're looking for," she smiled before going into her dorm.

"Yeah maybe," Reid laughed, shaking his head. He decided to call it a night and head back to the room he and Tyler shared when a blonde-haired girl stumbled down the hall. It was obvious from her posture, she was wasted. The girl was barely standing on her own two feet.

"Reid," she exclaimed when she saw him.

"Allison," Reid said, recognizing Asher's roommate.

She managed to walk over to him and when she got close enough, Allison wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you. Let's go have some fun," she purred in his ear, or at least she tried to. It all came out as a mumble slur.

"Can't, I have to go," he told her.

"Oh come on baby," she persisted. "We had so much fun last summer."

"Allison," he said calmly. "That was only once and we both agreed it was nothing."

"And who's saying it's something now," she laughed.

"Sorry Allison but I can't," he gently pried her hands off his shoulders.

"What," she frowned, "It's not like you have a girlfriend." She couldn't believe he was turning her down. She was Allison Rhodes. No boy at Spencer had ever turned her down.

"Not yet but…" he trailed off, leaving her to fill in the blanks.

"Seriously, what little slut's got you wrapped around her finger," Allison asked, laughing in amusement.

"You're drunk Allison," Reid said sternly. "Get to you dorm."

"But Reid," she started wine.

Suddenly the door opened behind them and Asher stepped out. Her eyes darted from Reid to her roommate. Silently, she pulled Allison into their room and, without even glancing back at Reid, closed her door. "Asher," Reid called after her, knocking on her door. No reply came from behind the door. "Come on Ace," he pleaded. "Open up."

After waiting out her door for nearly two hours, Reid had to give up and go to his own room. The dorm advisor would be patrolling the halls soon and he didn't want to be caught in the girls building.

Back in their dorm, Asher was struggling with a tipsy Allison. "Gosh Ally, did you have to drink so much?" All she received was a mumbled response from the girl. Like the many times before, Asher got Ally into her pajama and made sure to set the bottle of Tylenol by her nightstand. God knows the girl would need it tomorrow, judging by how much alcohol she consumed. Letting out a loud yawn, Asher finally found herself in her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head it the pillow. She didn't why she cared so much. It wasn't as if she liked Reid. The boy was a player; exactly the type she stayed away from. But the fact that Allison was interested in Reid made her heart ache.

She was dreaming. Asher knew it had to be a dream because she was swimming and Asher Grayson never swam; she didn't know how. Panic took over and she felt the water pull her under. Then, just as suddenly, she was pulled up to the surface. "Whoa there Ace," a familiar voice laughed. After gasping for breath, Asher looked up to meet cerulean blue eyes that matched the water.

"Garwin, what am I doing in the water," she asked, holding on to his arm for dear life.

"Learning how to swim, now that you've finally let me teach you," he smirked, pulling her towards the center of the pool.

Why the hell would I do that," she exclaimed.

"Relax Ace, I'm not going to let you drown," he assured her.

"Promise," asked Asher.

"I promise," he leaned down and kissed her lips.

And just like that, Asher felt the water in mouth. She felt herself being pulled under. Panic overcame her as she tried to kick back up to the surface. Asher was almost to the top when she blacked out; feeling her body dropping down to the bottom.

Asher shot up from her bed; covered in sweat, panting from breath. She ran her hand over her face. That had to have been the worst nightmare she had even experienced. Asher had always has dreams from drowning, ever since she was a kid. Her parents never bothered to put her in lesson so she never learned to swim and it became a huge fear. She reached over to her nightstand for the glass of water she had poured herself before going to sleep; only to notice it was empty. Quietly, she got up and walked over to the joint bathroom in their dorm. Turning on the faucet, Asher filled up her glass and shut it off. She brought the glass to the lips, taking in a mouthful of water. Asher's eyes wandered to the mirror and she let out a horrified scream. Falling to the ground, she hit the back of her head against the wall behind her.

Back in his room, Reid felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, almost as if he had it pounded into a wall. He let out a painful cry, waking Tyler up in the process. "You okay," the youngest son asked.

"Yeah man," Reid said, wincing slightly. "I just have to get out of here." Reid quickly throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt before racing out of their room; heading towards the girls dorms.

When Reid got to Asher's dorm he didn't bother knocking. His eyes went black and the lock clicked open. He spotted Allison asleep and dead to the world. Then, he noticed the thin line of light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. "Ace," he called out, knocking on the door as well. When he didn't get a reply, Reid used a second time and let himself in. "Asher," he shouted, spotting her on the floor. Rushing over to her, Reid leaned down and picked her up in his arms. That's when he noticed the small pool of blood where her head had been.

"Damnit," he swore. He moved over to her bed and gently laid Asher down on the soft surface. He healed her wound and gently started shaking her. "Ace, come on. Wake up."

A quiet moan left her lips and she slowly began to open her eyes. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was and to focus in on the worried face starting down at her and when she did; she let out an anther moan. "Garwin, it just had to be you."


	4. What Happens Between Us

**A/N So it's been awhile since the last update but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

**W8ing4rain: Glad my update could cheer you up. Hope you enjoy this one just as much. **

**Kvsgrl: Thank you so much for your review. It really made my day :)**

**TheWayHeLaughs13: I'm glad you found my story and enjoyed it. Hope to get more reviews from you. **

_**RECAP:**_

"_Relax Ace, I'm not going to let you drown," he assured her. _

"_Promise," asked Asher._

"_I promise," he leaned down and kissed her lips. _

_And just like that, Asher felt the water in mouth. She felt herself being pulled under. Panic overcame her as she tried to kick back up to the surface. Asher was almost to the top when she blacked out; feeling her body dropping down to the bottom. _

_Asher shot up from her bed; covered in sweat, panting from breath. She ran her hand over her face. That had to have been the worst nightmare she had even experienced. Asher had always has dreams from drowning, ever since she was a kid. Her parents never bothered to put her in lesson so she never learned to swim and it became a huge fear. She reached over to her nightstand for the glass of water she had poured herself before going to sleep; only to notice it was empty. Quietly, she got up and walked over to the joint bathroom in their dorm. Turning on the faucet, Asher filled up her glass and shut it off. She brought the glass to the lips, taking in a mouthful of water. Asher's eyes wandered to the mirror and she let out a horrified scream. Falling to the ground, she hit the back of her head against the wall behind her. _

_Back in his room, Reid felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, almost as if he had it pounded into a wall. He let out a painful cry, waking Tyler up in the process. "You okay," the youngest son asked. _

"_Yeah man," Reid said, wincing slightly. "I just have to get out of here." Reid quickly throw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt before racing out of their room; heading towards the girls dorms._

_When Reid got to Asher's dorm he didn't bother knocking. His eyes went black and the lock clicked open. He spotted Allison asleep and dead to the world. Then, he noticed the thin line of light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. "Ace," he called out, knocking on the door as well. When he didn't get a reply, Reid used a second time and let himself in. "Asher," he shouted, spotting her on the floor. Rushing over to her, Reid leaned down and picked her up in his arms. That's when he noticed the small pool of blood where her head had been. _

"_Damnit," he swore. He moved over to her bed and gently laid Asher down on the soft surface. He healed her wound and gently started shaking her. "Ace, come on. Wake up."_

_A quiet moan left her lips and she slowly began to open her eyes. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was and to focus in on the worried face starting down at her and when she did; she let out an anther moan. "Garwin, it just had to be you."_

- Chapter Four: What Happens Between Us -

Reid let out a relieved laugh. "Of course it's me Ace," he smirked down at her. "I couldn't give up the chance to see what you wear to bed."

"Garwin, just tell me what happened," Asher sighed, trying to get up and failing miserably.

"You should lay down," suggested Reid, helping her to her bed.

"I don't want to lie down. I want you to tell me what you're doing in my room," she snapped.

"How about you tell me what you were doing on your bathroom floor unconscious," countered Reid.

"You'll think I'm crazy," she sighed, looking anywhere but at him.

"Try me," he said, lifting her chin up with his finger so she'd look at him.

"I got up after a nightmare to get some water and…I saw something and freaked out. I must have fainted," Asher stopped, not knowing how to go on without sounding like she needed to be locked up in a mental institution.

"You saw something," Reid repeated, trying to get her to continue.

"I think I saw my father…in the mirror," she said slowly.

"You told me you old man was dead," said Reid; the words coming out as more of a fact than a question.

"I know. I'm just telling you what I saw," sighed Asher. "I don't expect you to believe me," she added, running her hand over her face.

"Trust me, you're not crazy," smirked Reid. It was ironic he couldn't tell her why she's wasn't imagining things or going insane but how could he explain that she had seen a darkling without giving away the Covenant's secret. "Why don't you get some sleep," he suggested.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy," Asher exclaimed. "How did you know I need help?"

"Who says I knew you needed help? Maybe I was coming to see you anyway," argued Reid.

"At two in the morning," she glared. "Garwin this is the last time I'm going to ask you, what's going on?"

Reid let out a frustrated sigh before answering, "I wish I could tell you Ace but I can't." He got up, deciding it was time to go back to his own dorm before he was caught in the girls section.

"But you knew right. You knew something was wrong," she asked knowingly, stopping him in his tracks just as he reached her door.

"Asher, I found you and helped. Isn't that enough," he asked, a strange sadness in his eyes.

"For now," she said, giving in.

"Well you're really going to disappointed in the future," glared Reid, before slamming the door behind him.

For the next three days Asher didn't see a single sign of Reid Garwin after that night. The boy was ignoring her. She had gone to his dorm, hoping to confront him but no one answered when she would knock. There were two times though when Asher could have sworn she heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Deciding she needed to take drastic measures, Asher went and tracked down Tyler after classes let out for the day. She managed to convince him to give her key to his and Reid's dorm. He would be at swim practice with the other sons but she was going to wait Reid out.

After practice Tyler had given Reid some excuse about talking with the coach so the blonde son of Ipswich headed off to their room alone. He was shocked when he entered his room to find Asher sitting on his bed with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"What are you doing in here," he asked shocked. "How did you get in?"

"Tyler," Asher answered, "and I was waiting for you. I want answers Garwin and I'm not leaving your room until I get them."

"You really are the most stubborn person I've ever met," Reid sighed. She watched as he set his bag down and sat down beside her. "Alright Ace, what do you want to know?"

"How did you know I was in trouble that night," asked Asher.

"I honestly don't know how I knew. I was asleep when I woke up with this feeling and, I know it sounds insane, but I just had to see you, hold you, and hear your voice."

"I don't know what to say to that," she whispered.

"You don't have to say anything yet Ace. It's okay if you want to take some time to decide but I would like to go out with me," said Reid, giving her a small smile.

"I need to leave," Asher said, getting up.

Her throat was dry and her voice gave away every ounce of nervousness she was feeling. She was almost out the door but his voice stopped her in her tracks; so quiet she second guessed herself about hearing him in the first place. "Ace, I think I'm really falling for you so don't take too long to decide."

Asher ran out without looking back at him. She couldn't deal with this now. She could not have feelings for Reid Garwin. That would be nothing but trouble.

The next week, roles were reversed for Asher and Reid. She was ignoring him while he was turning the school upside down looking for her. Reid finally tracked her down at little café off campus after talking to Allison. What surprised him though was that she was behind the counter making coffee and filling orders. "What are you doing here," she asked when Reid was the next person in line.

"I came here to get an answer Ace. It's been a week and you've been ignoring me," he told her.

"Alright," Asher sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this confrontation. She had put if off for a week. "My break's in ten minutes."

"Then I'll have a cup of coffee while I wait," he smirked.

The next ten minutes were probably the longest ten minutes of Asher's life; not that she was in any hurry to face Reid. She shrugged off her apron and located the blonde sitting in a small table in the corner. His eyes met hers as Asher got closer. "Hey," Asher took the seat across from her.

"Hi," Reid chuckled.

"So…how did you find out I worked here," asked Asher.

"Allison told her," he shrugged, "and now I think it's time I got an answer. Will you got out with me?"

"Reid, there's no way this would work between us," she said sadly.

"And how do you know that," he accused. "You're not even willing to give us a chance when you know there's something between us."

"There is no us," Asher denied.

"I guess you right," he said frowning. Reid dropped a few bills on the table and got up to leave.

"Reid," Asher called out softy, standing up.

"What Ace," Reid asked, more than frustrated.

"I want to give us a chance," she admitted hesitantly.

Reid pulled her to him and before Asher could protest, his lips were on hers. "When do you get off," he asked smiling.

"At 8," Asher answered, blushing.

"Then I'll pick you up at 8," Reid said, giving her once last kiss before leaving.

Asher headed back to the counter and was ambushed by her coworker, a freshman from the public high school named Camilla; Cami for short. "Okay, who was that cute guy you were talking to," the younger girl squealed.

"Just a guy from school," Asher answered, rolling her eyes at the girl's enthusiasm.

"No one that hot is just a guy," Cami claimed.

"Alright, time to get back to work," Asher ordered in an attempt to change the subject.

"Whatever you say," laughed Cami.


	5. First Dates and Confessions

**A/N Okay, I know it's been forever**

**since I last updated. **

**I've been swamped with school since **

**the semester has started. **

**I promise to update my other stories as well. **

– Chapter Five: First Dates and Confessions –

"He's early," Cami grinned. Asher turned around and just like she said Reid had walked in; half an hour before she even finished her shift. "Go ahead. I can close up," offered Cami.

"You sure," asked Asher. She was hesitant to leave the girl on her own.

"Yes, now go," she said, giving Asher a light push.

"Hi," said Asher, getting the blonde's attention.

She noticed his face light up and then he asked, "You off early?"

"Yeah, Cami's closing up for me," she answered, pointing to her co-worker who was busy taking someone's order.

"Great, then we can go," said Reid, offering her his hand. He led her to the red corvette parked outside and opened the door for her.

"So where are we going," asked Asher, when Reid got into the driver's seat.

"It's a surprise," he grinned, steering the car out of the lot.

In the car, Asher looked down at her clothes. She was wearing lightly ripped jeans and a black long sleeve top. It wasn't something she would have normally picked to wear on a first date.

They passed a sign welcoming them into Boston and ten minutes later Reid was pulling into a parking lot. In cursive writing a sign read "Monticello." It was one of the most well know restaurants in Boston and one of the most expensive.

Reid got out and rushed over to open her door. He led her inside after leaving his keys with the valet. Inside a nervous-looking waiter rushed towards them.

"Mr. Garwin," he smiled. "You table is ready."

"Thanks Jason," said Reid, shaking his hand. Their waiter left them with menus before promising to return for their orders.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble," Asher muttered.

"I kinda didn't," Reid chuckled sheepishly. "My parents own this place."

"So that's why that poor waiter was so nervous," Asher realized.

"Yeah, he's new. Guess he was worried about making a good impression on the boss's son," Reid shrugged.

"So what do you recommend," she asked coyly, staring up from her menu.

"The mushroom ravioli is the best," Reid told her.

"Ready to order," their waiter asked, returning with a pen and note pad.

After telling him what they wanted Jason hurried back to the kitchen to take care of their food. They didn't have to wait long before their food was brought to their table.

"I'm trusting you," Asher teased, scooping up a forkful of ravioli.

"So," asked Reid, waiting for her response.

"It's great," she laughed.

"So why work in a coffee shop," asked Reid, taking a bit of his chicken parmesan. "I mean, it seems like you mom's load just like all of the other Spencer parents."

"She is," Asher admitted. "But I don't want to be dependent on her forever. I started working there because I wanted to pull my own weight and I love the place."

"What do you want to do after Spencer," asked Reid.

"Well, I'd like to go to Yale and become a writer," she said, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"That's great. What does your mom think about that," he asked.

"Like she's ever paid enough attention to know," scoffed Asher. She looked down at her plate; moving her food around with her fork.

"I'm sorry," Reid told her.

"It's not your fault," she shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Anyway what do you have planned for us after dinner," she asked excitedly.

"That's another surprise," smirked Reid.

"Oh come on! You have to tell me," she exclaimed. "I hate surprises."

"Nope, sorry but you'll just have to wait," laughed Reid.

"Not fair! Please tell me," Asher almost whined.

Reid shook his head laughing, "You really can't take surprises, can you?"

"Nope," Asher smiled cheerfully.

We they were finished Reid asked for the check. Asher insisted on paying for half but Reid wouldn't let her. Even though his parents owned the restaurant, Reid wanted to do everything right and that included on paying for his date's dinner. When they stepped outside, Reid's car was waiting for them out front.

"You're not going to make me close my eyes, are you," asked Asher. They were heading back into Ipswich.

"No, you don't have to close your eyes," Reid said laughing.

"The park," Asher asked, surprised when Reid stopped the car. "Reid, it's closed."

"Just come on," he said getting out of the car.

They walked to the large gated entrance. Asher shook her head in protest, "Uh no way Reid!"

"Ace," Reid laughed.

"Garwin, there is no way I'm climbing that," she protested. Reid stared at her for a minute before fiddling with the gate lock. Carefully turning his back towards Asher so she could see, Reid's eyes went black and the lock broke open.

"There, it's open," Reid told her. "You don't have to climb over."

"How did you -," she asked in wonder.

"Come on Ace," he said taking hold on her hand.

Reid led her down one of the cement-paved paths. If Asher noticed he was still holding her hand, she didn't say anything to change that.

"So you obviously have heard of my past love life, what about you," he asked.

"Ummm, let's see. I've never really had a boyfriend and I hardly ever date so you could say I don't have a love life," she admitted.

"Really," asked Reid.

"Don't ask so surprised," laughed Asher.

"But how is that possible," he said seriously. "No offense, I just don't get how guys could not be asking you out."

"It's possible when Allison's your best friend," she told him. "Sometimes people just don't see you."

"I did," Reid said quietly.

"Yeah, you did," she smiled.

"So what made you decide to go out with me," asked Reid.

Asher hesitated; trying to think of an answer before finally telling him, "I'll let you know when I figure that out."

"Let's sit down for a bit," Reid suggested when they came to the gazebo located in the middle of the park.

"You know, despite your reputation, you're a great guy Garwin," Asher told him.

"Thanks, I think," laughed Reid.

Reid noticed her hair, tussled by the wind. He moved her bangs out of her eyes, staring down at her lips. He leaned in, his forehead touching hers, and asked, "Can I kiss you know?"

Asher smiled, a red blush spreading to her cheeks and nodded. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist.

When they pulled apart, Asher realized she was now in Reid's lap. One hand was around his neck and the other combing through his blond hair. He smiled at her; lifting her chin to kiss her again. The whole night passed with them sitting in the park, talking and sharing kisses. The sun was just beginning to rise when they got back to Spencer.

"Go out with me again," Reid asked as they sat in the school parking lot. "Please?"

""Reid, you're not really the type of guy I want to date," she said softly, getting out of the car.

"Then what type of guy do you want," he asked.

"Goodnight Reid," she said.

Reid watched her walk into the dorm building. She never looked back now matter how much he kept hoping she would.

"Reid, this is serious," Tyler frowned. "You've barely showed up for classes and you never come out to Nicky's anymore."

"And your point is," his roommate scoffed.

"I'm worried about you man," said Tyler, running a hand through his hair.

"Look," Reid said getting up, "I haven't used in two weeks and I've shown up for every test. I'm fine." Reid slammed the door as he left, heading for his car. He got in and started driving, not really knowing where he wanted to go. He stopped and found himself at the cliffs. His special place. He made his way towards the edge but found someone already there. He barely made out the form of the small girl in the dark night.

Asher heard footsteps and turned around. Reid stared, taking in her appearance. Her hair was a mess of tangles. Her eyes were swollen and red. It was obvious that one, she hadn't slept in day and two, she had been crying. She took one look at who it was and ran.

"Asher," Reid called out after her despite his better judgment. He chased after her, getting close enough to grab her wrist and make her stop. Reid turned her around to face him, pinning both of her arms to her side.

"Reid, please let me go," she sobbed.

"No, not until you tell me why you came here and were crying," he demanded.

"Just drop it," she shouted, struggling against his hold.

"No, I won't drop it," he shouted back angrily. "Don't keep me out Ace. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm no good for you," she whispered helplessly.

"That's not up to you to decide," Reid argued.

"No, you don't understand," she exclaimed. "There are things you don't know about me. Things if you knew, you'd never come near again."

"Alright, come on," said Reid. He took her hand and started pulling her towards his car.

"Reid let go of me," she snapped. "Where are we even going?"

"Would you just shut up," he snapped. Asher was speechless. He pulled her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. He was almost shocked when she got in without any protest. He rushed to the other side and got in himself.

"Reid, where are we going," she asked again. He didn't answer. Reid continues to stare at the road ahead and drive. Asher finally got the answer to her question when, a few minutes later, Reid pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion. Asher knew it had to be his house. Reid got out and went around to open her door and most likely to make sure she didn't make a run for it.

"Come on," Reid ordered.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Asher muttered to herself but she still followed him in.

The Garwin house was just as she had imagined it would be; expensive furniture and a lot of rooms. Reid led her into the kitchen and she sat down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen isle.

"Reid, I shouldn't be here," she told him.

"Ace," he said sternly. "What did you mean back there?"

"Nothing," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"You're lying," he accused.

"No, I'm not," exclaimed Asher.

"Yes, you are. You're doing that thing where you bite your lip," he smirked.

"You're right. I'm lying," she admitted with a hard frown on her face. "Reid, believe me when say I wish I could tell you everything but I can't and how are we suppose to have a real relationship if I can't be honest with you."

"Ace, you can tell me anything," he assured her.

"I wish," tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks; "I wish I could but it's not just my secret."


	6. secrets

**Venetiangrl92 – Thanks so much for the review. Yeah, I know I kinda left it on a sad note but there's still a lot more in store. **

**W8ing4rain – I know, it's been awhile. Lol. Thanks for the review and for the tweet on twitter. 3**

**Kvsgrl – Thanks for being such a devoted reader. Yes, he will get the answers to his questions and I will keep up the great work **

_**RECAP:**_

_"I'm no good for you," she whispered helplessly._

_"That's not up to you to decide," Reid argued._

_"No, you don't understand," she exclaimed. "There are things you don't know about me. Things if you knew, you'd never come near again."_

_"Alright, come on," said Reid. He took her hand and started pulling her towards his car._

_"Reid let go of me," she snapped. "Where are we even going?"_

_"Would you just shut up," he snapped. Asher was speechless. He pulled her to his car and opened the passenger door for her. He was almost shocked when she got in without any protest. He rushed to the other side and got in himself._

_"Reid, where are we going," she asked again. He didn't answer. Reid continues to stare at the road ahead and drive. Asher finally got the answer to her question when, a few minutes later, Reid pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion. Asher knew it had to be his house. Reid got out and went around to open her door and most likely to make sure she didn't make a run for it._

_"Come on," Reid ordered._

_"I don't think this is a good idea," Asher muttered to herself but she still followed him in._

_The Garwin house was just as she had imagined it would be; expensive furniture and a lot of rooms. Reid led her into the kitchen and she sat down on one of the stools in front of the kitchen isle._

_"Reid, I shouldn't be here," she told him._

_"Ace," he said sternly. "What did you mean back there?"_

_"Nothing," she said, biting her bottom lip._

_"You're lying," he accused._

_"No, I'm not," exclaimed Asher._

_"Yes, you are. You're doing that thing where you bite your lip," he smirked._

_"You're right. I'm lying," she admitted with a hard frown on her face. "Reid, believe me when say I wish I could tell you everything but I can't and how are we suppose to have a real relationship if I can't be honest with you."_

_"Ace, you can tell me anything," he assured her._

_"I wish I could," tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks._

- Chapter 6: Secrets -

"At least try," he pleaded.

"Okay fine," Asher gave in. "Every since I was four I get these visions about things that are going to happen."

"You mean you're physic? How is that possible," asked Reid.

"It runs in my family. Every generation there are a few of us that can predict the future," admitted Asher.

"Do they always come true? Your visions, I mean," asked Reid.

"Every time," Asher told him solemnly. "And there's more."

"More than seeing vision of the future," Reid asked.

"Just watch," she sighed. Asher focused on the cup in front of her and slowly it began to rise.

"You can't be serious," he stared in awe. "Anything else I should know?"

"No, that's it," said Asher, getting up to leave.

"How about dinner tomorrow night," asked Reid.

"Are you serious," she gasped.

"Yeah Ace, I eat every night," laughed Reid. "Look I like you and it doesn't matter to me what you can do. That just makes you more special." In a flash, Asher was in his arms; hugging him and crying into his shoulder. Before he could stop himself Reid heard the three words leave his lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," smiled Asher.

"What's this," Tyler smiled as Reid and Asher walked into Calculus holding hands the next morning.

"Hey Tyler," said Asher.

All of the students were taking notes on the lesson when halfway through the class Asher's head starting pounding, something that only happened when she was about to see a vision. She rubbed her temples. "You okay Ace," asked Reid.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling. The last thing she didn't was Reid turning into a mother hen. Asher felt her focus drifting away from their teacher, her eyesight began to blur and then she wasn't in the classroom anymore but in the familiar alley behind Nicky's.

Reid and the rest of the boys were there and it looked like they were fighting. "What were you thinking," asked Caleb. He was glaring at Reid.

"We were just playing them," her boyfriend shrugged.

"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it," Tyler defended.

Asher watched as Reid and Caleb continued to argue and then, she saw Caleb's eyes go pitch black and suddenly her boyfriend was thrown straight at the wall. The image changed and Asher was back in class.

"What," asked Reid as his girlfriend stared at him? The bell had rung and students were packing up their things.

"Nothing," Asher said, forcing a smile. "I'll see you later," she said, running out of the room. She didn't stop until she got to her dorm room. Locking the door behind her, Asher threw her bag on the floor and lay down on her bed. This was too much. That vision had taken a lot out of her and the migraine had set in. Worst of all – her boyfriend was a witch. Asher had no idea what she was going to do. All she knew was that she still cared for Reid even if he did have power but what hurt was that fact he hadn't told her anything yet even though she showed him her powers. Asher felt betrayed.

Class started in five minutes and deciding she was eventually going to have to face the sons, Asher got up and headed off to class. She was rounding the corner of the hallway when she walking straight into somebody.

"Oh…sorry," she gasped, bending down to pick up her fallen books.

"It's alright," a male voice spoke up. "Chase Collins," he said, smiling and extending his hand.


	7. My Boyfriend, the Warlock

**A/N Hi everyone! So I've been doing my best to get as many updates posted as fast as I can. Things have been busy with summer classes. Hope you guys are stilling hanging in there and thanks to my reviews that haven't given up on me or Asher…**

**Recap…**

_ All of the students were taking notes on the lesson when halfway through the class Asher's head starting pounding, something that only happened when she was about to see a vision. She rubbed her temples. "You okay Ace," asked Reid._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine," she said smiling. The last thing she didn't was Reid turning into a mother hen. Asher felt her focus drifting away from their teacher, her eyesight began to blur and then she wasn't in the classroom anymore but in the familiar alley behind Nicky's._

_ Reid and the rest of the boys were there and it looked like they were fighting. "What were you thinking," asked Caleb. He was glaring at Reid._

_"We were just playing them," her boyfriend shrugged._

_"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it," Tyler defended._

_ Asher watched as Reid and Caleb continued to argue and then, she saw Caleb's eyes go pitch black and suddenly her boyfriend was thrown straight at the wall. The image changed and Asher was back in class._

_ "What," asked Reid as his girlfriend stared at him? The bell had rung and students were packing up their things._

_ "Nothing," Asher said, forcing a smile. "I'll see you later," she said, running out of the room. She didn't stop until she got to her dorm room. Locking the door behind her, Asher threw her bag on the floor and lay down on her bed. This was too much. That vision had taken a lot out of her and the migraine had set in. Worst of all – her boyfriend was a witch. Asher had no idea what she was going to do. All she knew was that she still cared for Reid even if he did have power but what hurt was that fact he hadn't told her anything yet even though she showed him her powers. Asher felt betrayed._

_ Class started in five minutes and deciding she was eventually going to have to face the sons, Asher got up and headed off to class. She was rounding the corner of the hallway when she walking straight into somebody._

_"Oh…sorry," she gasped, bending down to pick up her fallen books._

_"It's alright," a male voice spoke up. "Chase Collins," he said, smiling and extending his hand._

**And Now…**

– Chapter 7: My Boyfriend, the Warlock –

"Hey Asher," Kate smiled, coming up behind her. "I see you met Chase. He's a new transfer."

"Asher," she smiled, shaking his hand. Her eyesight became blurry and suddenly she was having a vision. It was raining; pouring down and downing the Earth. Putman barn came into view and Asher saw two figures locked in a fight. What scared her most was that they were using some sort magic and his eyes had been black; just like Reid's in her last vision.

"You okay," Chase asked, as she was pulled back into the present.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. The guy gave her the creeps and Asher was almost positive he was one of the boys in the battle. "I have to get to class," _And away from you,_ she thought.

"Hey," Reid smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Where did you go off to?"

"Just my room," she told him. "I needed to switch out my books."

"Hey, do you think you could come over for dinner tonight," Reid asked.

"Ummm, I don't know," Asher said, biting her lip in her old nervous habit.

"Please," he said, giving her a slight pout and saddened eyes.

"Alright," she said, letting out a small laugh. "I'll be over at seven."

"Great," her boyfriend smiled before leaning down and kissing her lips.

Asher looked up nervously at the huge house that was the Garwin manor. She had been sitting in her car for ten minutes now; running numerous scenarios through her mind about what would happen tonight and why Reid called her over.

Building up her courage, Asher got out of her car, locked it and made her way up to his front door. She rang the door bell and Reid answered a few minutes later. "Hey," he said, leaning in and greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi," said Asher; her lips curving into a small smile.

"Come in, I'm almost done with dinner," he said, taking her hand and closing the door behind them.

"You cook," she asked in surprise, as he led her down the hall to the kitchen.

"Believe it or not, yeah I do," and she did believe him as soon as she smelled the aroma coming from the stove. Asher noticed the small kitchen table set for two. "What are we having?"

"Chicken parmesan," answered Reid. He pulled out her chair for her. Asher watched as Reid brought over two plates, piled with the food he had cooked. Then, he brought two glasses of water and shut the lights. He lit the four candles that had been placed on the kitchen table.

"Wow, this is…" Asher trailed off.

"Too much," Reid guessed.

"No, it's amazing," his girlfriend smiled.

They ate in quiet silence; enjoying each other's company. After dinner, Asher helped him gather up the dished and wash them.

"So, there's something I need to tell you," Reid began as he passed her a wet plate for her to dry.

"What is it," she asked.

"Have you heard the stories about the sons and the founding families," her boyfriend asked.

"Y-yeah, you're supposed to be w-witches," she shuddered nervously.

"We prefer warlocks," Reid shrugged. The plate slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor.

"They're true," she gasped, backing away from him.

"Ace," Reid said softly. He lifted his hands up in a nonthreatening gesturing; taking a step towards her.

"Get away from me," she shouted, holding in her scream.

"Ace, this doesn't change anything. It's still me. Please don't be afraid," pleaded Reid.

"Show me," Asher ordered, gaining some control of her emotions. "I want to see you do magic."

"Alright," Reid agreed. He let out a sigh before sticking out his hand. His eyes went black as the power surged within him and then, in his hand was a white rose. "Go on, take it. It's real," Reid encouraged. Hesitantly, Asher took the rose for him. It was real. She could feel the coarse stem and the softness of its petals.

"This isn't real," she gasped. "This type of stuff just doesn't exist. It's all in fairytales and stories."

"It does exist Ace. I'm living proof of that," Reid said solemnly. "I love you Asher. I'm taking a huge risk telling you about us but I love you and I don't want any secrets between."

"Really Reid," asked Asher.

"I could never live in a world where you didn't exist. You're all I think about – all I care about," he admitted.

"My boyfriend, the warlock," Asher smiled.

"Pretty cool huh," and at that, Asher burst into laughter.


	8. AN

Hi Everyone.

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter update.

This author's note is to annouce the posting of my new blog!

You guys will find links to all of my stories,

banners, and one - shots.

I'll also be posting status updates

on chapters and sneak previews of chapters and stories

on the blog. So it's worth checking out.

You can get to my blog by clicking on the link below:

.com/

or by going to my fanfiction profile page and clicking

on the home link.

If anyone still can't get to it please feel free to

send me a private message through fanfiction.

Hope you all check it out. I worked really hard on it. :)

xoxo

Ash


	9. AN 2

Hi Everyone.

I know. You all hate author

notes. Lol. I'm promise there will be two

new chapters posted today. I just wanted to

let everyone on fanfiction that's checked out my blog that

I posted a "Coming Soon" page where you can

check out my stories that are yet to be

posted. I've already posted a

preview banner of my

upcoming story _Unbreakable Vows._

You guys remember Reid and Kay from Caleb and Ronnie's

story _Unbreakable Bonds_. This is their story - book 2 in my

Unbreakable series. Check it out guys :)

Lots of love

Ash


	10. Inhibitions

**Hey everyone. Hope you love the chapter and review. Make sure to check out my blog. There's been a lot of stuff posted including a new banner for Reid and Kay's story from Unbreakable Bonds and there's a sneak peak of their own story Unbreakable Vows posted. Unbreakable Vows is going to be a prequel to Unbreakable Bonds because Reid met Kay before Ronnie returned. Check it out guys. **

**xoxo**

**Ash**

**Recap:**

_"Have you heard the stories about the sons and the founding families," her boyfriend asked._

_"Y-yeah, you're supposed to be w-witches," she shuddered nervously._

_"We prefer warlocks," Reid shrugged. The plate slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor._

_"They're true," she gasped, backing away from him._

_"Ace," Reid said softly. He lifted his hands up in a nonthreatening gesturing; taking a step towards her._

_"Get away from me," she shouted, holding in her scream._

_"Ace, this doesn't change anything. It's still me. Please don't be afraid," pleaded Reid._

_"Show me," Asher ordered, gaining some control of her emotions. "I want to see you do magic."_

_"Alright," Reid agreed. He let out a sigh before sticking out his hand. His eyes went black as the power surged within him and then, in his hand was a white rose. "Go on, take it. It's real," Reid encouraged. Hesitantly, Asher took the rose for him. It was real. She could feel the coarse stem and the softness of its petals._

_"This isn't real," she gasped. "This type of stuff just doesn't exist. It's all in fairytales and stories."_

_"It does exist, Ace. I'm living proof of that," Reid said solemnly. "I love you Asher. I'm taking a huge risk telling you about us but I love you and I don't want any secrets between."_

_"Really Reid," asked Asher._

_"I could never live in a world where you didn't exist. You're all I think about – all I care about," he admitted._

_"My boyfriend, the warlock," Asher smiled._

_"Pretty cool huh," and at that, Asher burst into laughter._

-:+:- Chapter Eight: Inhibitions -:+:-

Reid's grip on Asher's waist tightened as she let his tongue enter her mouth. They were lying on her bed, wrapped in each other's arms. At first Reid had come over for help on a history paper but ten minutes into their study session he began to notice how her hair fell in her eyes. He leaned over to tuck it behind her ear but his lips found her ear instead and it wasn't long before they were kissing.

Reid used and all their textbooks were stacked on Asher's desk; out of their way. He noticed his girlfriend take in his black eyes and saw her flinch at the sight. Reid let out a sigh before getting off the bed. Asher watched with curiosity as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked sadden and frustrated for some reason.

"Hey, what's wrong," asked Asher.

In the past two weeks since she had found out about his powers, Reid and Asher had come a long way but she was still afraid of him. It hurt even time he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Ace, are you afraid of him," he asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"What, of course not," said Asher. "What would make you think that?"

"You don't look at me the same anymore and you flinch every time I use," he told her.

Reid noticed Asher bit her bottom lip nervously. "It's not that I'm afraid of you hurting me. I know you'd never do that," said Asher. "I'm afraid something is going to happen to you. I'm afraid of you getting addicted to it."

Reid brushed his hand across her check. "That's not going to happen, Ace. I promise you that," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Now promise me you won't stress yourself over this."

"Okay, I promise," said Asher, giving him a small smile.

Both Reid and Asher heard the sound of the door opening and they turned to see Alison entering the room. "Hey Ally," said Asher.

Her roommate completely ignored her just as she had been the last two weeks. She just grabbed some clothes from her closet and went to into the bathroom to change. Allison obviously wasn't happy for her best friend and her new relationship. Reid just rolled his eyes. He had told Asher to stop worrying about Allison and that she would get over her issues eventually. He knew she was just jealous of Asher. A smirk spread across Reid's face as an idea came to him. He leaned in and captured his girlfriend's lips with his. Thinking it was going to be a quick kiss, Asher was surprised when he didn't pull away but wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Get a room you two," Allison sneered, coming out of the bathroom now dressed in a short light blue mini shirk and white tank top.

"We have one. Get out," Reid smirked. Allison gave Reid a hard glare before slamming the door on her way out.

"You could try to be nice to her, you know," Asher laughed.

"I could," he admitted, "but I won't. I don't even know why you're friends with her."

"It's complicated," Asher said, letting out a sigh.

"Explain it to me," Reid said with interest.

"Well, when my dad died and I had to move in with my mom she was never really home. I was really lonely," admitted Asher. "That fall when she sent me here to Spencer, Allison was the first friend I made. She was roommate and I guess I wasn't lonely anymore. Her parents had just split too so we became pretty close; best friends even since."

"It's hard to image. You two are polar opposites," Reid said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah, I've heard that," laughed Asher. "I like to think we balance each other out. She makes sure I have fun and I make sure she doesn't end up in prison."

"She's lucky she has someone like you looking out for her," said Reid, giving her hand a light squeeze.

After they finished studying, it was so late Reid just decided to spend the night. Not that Asher minded. She now had a comfy Reid pillow she could cuddle with.

The next morning Reid and Asher were running to classes. "This is all your fault Reid," Asher tired to yell despite the lack of oxygen in her lungs.

"Oh com on Ace," Reid pouted as they raced down the hall.

"Mr. Garwin, Ms. Grayson I'd appreciate it if you two arrived to my class on time in the future," their teacher said when they walked into the classroom.

"Sorry," Asher apologized before Reid could cut in with some sarcastic remark. She pulled him to their seats and they sat down.

Asher was listing to their teacher and writing notes when a piece of paper landed in front of her. Making sure no one noticed, she unfolded the note and read her boyfriend's awful scribble: _The fall fest is this Friday. Want to go? –R_

Asher smiled as she wrote her reply. _You really need to work on your handwriting Garwin. And Yes I'd love to –A. _She quickly tossed the note back to Reid with her reply.


	11. Fall Fest

-:+:- Chapter Nine: Fall Fest -:+:-

"What about this one," asked Kate as she twirled around in the fourth dress he had tried on? Kate had cornered Asher and begged her to come dress shopping for the fall fest with her after school. The dance was only three days away. Now, the two girls were currently at the most expensive dress shop in the mall.

"I like that one," Asher agreed. It was deep purple mini dress that reached just above her knees. The halter top portion of the dress was lined with sequences.

"I think this is the one," Kate smiled, taking one last twirl. "What about you Asher? You haven't looked at any dresses."

"I've been looking," said Asher. "Nothing's really caught my eye yet."

"We could go to a different shop if you like," suggested Kate.

"No, no it's alright. I'm going to try looking over there," said Asher, pointing to a row of dressing lining the right ball.

"Alright, I'm going to go get this rung up," Kate said grabbing her purse and heading back into the little changing cubicle.

Asher headed to the row of dresses and let her eyes wander over each one. A scrape of cream colored fabric caught her attention. Asher pulled out a simple cream color dress. IT was gorgeous; a modest v-neck cut and it reached a little above her knees. She had the perfect pumps to go with it. Smiling, Asher showed Kate the dress and soon both girls were walking out of the store with their purchases in hand.

"Reid is going to be speechless," laughed Kate as they piled into Asher's mustang. Asher laughed at her friend's excitement. They pulled into the Spencer parking lot a few minutes later and grabbed their bags before heading into the dorms.

"So Friday you'll come over to get ready together right," asked Kate.

"Yeah sure," nodded Asher. "I'll be at your room around four."

"Great," Kate smiled before heading off to her own room.

Asher let out a sign as she entered her own room. Dropping her bags at the foot of her bed, she fell back on to the soft surface. Shopping with Kate was always fun but boy could the girl shop. She brought a whole new meaning to "shop 'til you drop".

"Ash," her roommate Allison squealed barging into their room like a hurricane.

"Whoa, what's up," laughed Asher.

"Guess who Aaron just asked to prom," Allison smirked haughtily.

"Oh no, Ally please don't tell me you're going with that prick," groaned Allison.

"Don't be jealous just because I got asked Ash," scoffed Allison. "You should have seen the look on Kira's face."

"I'm not jealous Ally. I have a boyfriend who I am going to the fall fest with," Asher reminded her. "I just don't want you getting hurt by that jerk Aaron."

"You don't have to worry about me," Allison snapped. "I'm not the one dating Spencer's number one player."

"Reid is not a player Allison," said Asher, frowning at her friend's attitude.

"Right, try telling that to half the girls at Spencer," smirked Allison.

As if sensing her distress, Asher's phone began to vibrate and she opened it to a text from reading asking _U alright?_

Asher quickly texted him back saying she was fine but she wanted to see him. "I'm going to go see Reid Ally. I'll talk to you when you're in a less bitchy mood," said Asher, heading out the door.

Reid was outside, leaning against his corvette as she got the parking lot. "Hey Ace, what's wrong," he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"It's nothing. Just stupid stuff between me and Ally," admitted Asher.

"I'm not surprised," frowned Reid. "So she finally got over the silent treatment act?"

"Oh she got over it alright. So she could tell me she's going with that prick Aaron to the fall fest," exclaimed Asher. "She's an idiot."

"That is something we can both pretty much agree on," smirked Reid, earning himself an elbow to his ribs.

"Be nice," laughed Asher.

"Awww, but every time I'm with you I feel so bad," Reid chuckled, pulling her up against him and laying a light kiss behind her ear.

"Reid," giggled Asher. She pulled away but not before kissing his pouting lips.

"Listen, don't stress over Allison. If you two are as close as everyone thinks she'll get over us dating and drop Aaron after a few awful dates," Reid assured her.

"Thanks," smiled Asher.

"And no worrying about me either," added Reid.

"I'll try, I promise," nodded Asher. "Just promise me you'll tone it down; even if it's just to piss off Caleb."

"Alright," agreed Reid, rolling his eyes, "Anything for you Ace."

"How's Caleb holding up," asked Asher. She knew the oldest son was worried about ascending on his birthday, the night of the fall fest.

"Uh, he's fine," Reid answered a little too quickly.

"Is everything alright babe," Asher asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Reid said, playing off the question with a kiss. "I got to go meet baby boy. See you later Ace."

"Yeah, see you later," whispered Asher, watching her boyfriend rush back towards his dorm. Something was telling her he was hiding something from her; they all were. She's had barely seen Pogue this week and both Tyler and Caleb were acting strange; nervous and surprising high strung. All she could hope was it wasn't something too big as her thoughts went back to the vision he had of the two boys fighting each other in the rain.

Two nights later, it was almost time for the fall fest and Asher was in Kate and Sarah's dorm getting reading for the dance.

"Where's your roommate," Asher asked, setting the garment bag with her dress on Kate's bed.

"She's getting ready with Kira and her other clone wanna-bee," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I almost set her up with Caleb."

"Yeah, good thing he's a smart guy. Who's he going with anyway," asked Asher.

"I think that girl from our English class, Maddy," answered Kate. "She's sweet and at least we know she's nothing like Sarah."

"Yeah, I know her. We worked on a project together this year," agreed Asher.

"Could you hand me that make up bag on my bed please," asked Kate. She had already changed into her dress and put on a rope to prevent it from being ruined.

"Sure," Asher grabbed the bag and was about to hand to it her when she just froze; a vision clouding her eyes. It was Putman barn again. Again, two boys were fighting in the pouring rain. This time, however; she could see their faces. It was Chase, just as she predicted, and Reid. He was wearing a tuxedo; as if he was going to a dance. Suddenly, Asher was back.

"No," she whispered in denial. Tonight. Tonight was the fight she had seen between the two boys and Reid knew. He knew about Chase and still, he hadn't told her anything.

"Ash, you okay girl," Kate asked, taking hold of the makeup bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Next it was Asher that had to get ready. As Kate straightened her hair for her, her thoughts kept on returning to her boyfriend. He had lied to her – or at least kept a huge secret from her. Asher didn't know what to think. She wanted to be anger at Reid. She wanted to scream at him but all she could do was worry.

Kate's phone went off and smile spread across her lips. The same smile and appeared every time she saw, heard or thought of Pogue.

"Pogue just texted me. The guys are waiting for us in front of the hall but Reid wants to take to you," explained Kate. "He'll be here in a few minutes," she said before grabbing her purse and leaving to meet Pogue and the others.

Reid came soon after Kate. His eyes widened as he took in her appearance. "Hey," he said breathlessly. "You look…wow."

"Thanks," Asher said blushing; momentarily forgetting her anger.

"There's something I need to tell you Ace," he said, taking a seat on Kate's bed.

"Nothing good ever comes from that," his girlfriend said warily.

"I know but it's something you need to know," admitted Reid.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Chase and how he has powers like all of you boys would it," she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"How did you know," he asked in shock.

I had a vision," explained Asher. "You and Chase fighting at Putman barn; both your eyes black as night."

"Ace, I don't know what to say," her boyfriend admitted.

"You could say you're sorry for hiding this from me," Asher snapped; a little of her anger slipping through her tone.

"I am. I'm sorry I hid this from you, baby but I have to protect you. I if I don't met him at Putman barn he's going to come after you, the guys, and my family," he said. "If anything ever happened to you I…" He trailed off; not even wanting to contemplate the thought. She watched has her boyfriend ran his hands down his in frustration. He looked so tired and she couldn't help but forgive him. That was the problem with Reid. She could never stay made at him – especially for wanting to keep her safe.

Asher moved to stand in front of him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Please don't go," she said, starting to sob.

"Ace, I can't…"

"Please," she said a little more forcefully. "Just stay."

"Alright, I'll stay babe. Please stop crying," Reid pleaded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, we've got a dance to go to."

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler were all waiting for them with their dates in front of the hall. Spencer events were always top priority. Committees met for hours to get everything together and it always paid off. The decorations were beautiful. The theme was autumn colors; reds, oranges, and shades of gold.

"May I have this dance," Reid asked, extending his arm out to her as a slow song came on.

"Of course," Asher smiled as he led her out to the dance floor. "You're pretty light on your feet," she teased. "I didn't know Reid Garwin was such a good dancer."

"Only when I'm with the right partner," he said, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you," a high pitched voice shrieked.

"What's going," asked Reid as students began crowding the far side of the room; near the food table.

"Let's find out," suggested Asher.

They got the edge of the crowd but neither could see over the swarm of students. "What's happening," she asked someone standing nearby.

"That Allison chick found her date making out with Kira Snyder and now they're both fighting," someone else answered.

"Oh no, Ally," Asher groaned. She had expected as much from Aaron. The guy was the worst. She spotted an opening. "I'm gonna go get Ally," she shouted to Reid.

It was easy enough for Asher to sneak through since she was so small. She got to the center and her friend on the ground, clawing at Kira Snyder's face. Kira, in return, was tiring to yank out her hair.

"That's not good," she said to herself.

Finally, one of the teachers who were supposed to chaperoning the dance appeared. "Girls, stop this immediately," he ordered, trying to pull Kira off Ally.

"Ally," Asher exclaimed. She moved in and helped keep the girls apart. "Knock it off Ally!"

"Let me go," shouted Kira.

Finally things settled down and both girls were escorted off school property with a meeting in the provost's office schedules for both Monday.

"You okay Ace," Reid asked. He had finally been able to get to her when they crowd broke and the fight had already been stopped.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Ally's going to be suspended," she said.

"Here, have something to drink," he said, handing her a cup filled with punch.

"This isn't spiked it is," she asked, staring at the cup suspiciously.

"No, I checked besides I'm usually the one that does that at these things," the blond smirked.

"Hey guys, some prom," Pogue laughed as he and Kate joined them.

"One for the ages," Tyler added with a chuckle.

"Where's Caleb," asked Kate. "I've barely seen him all night.

"Uh, he's had to leave early," answered Tyler.

"Yeah, it is his birthday and I think he said something about dinner with his mom," added Reid.

"Awww, that's sweet," said Kate.

"Yeah it is," agreed Asher, staring at her boyfriend. "Can you guys excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure thing," said Pogue. "Let's go dance," he said, taking Kate's hand.

"I gotta go find my date," said Tyler, before leaving.

"Alright, where is he," asked Asher, her hands going to her hips.

"He's at Putman barn," Reid said, letting out a sigh. "Chase gave him the same threat."

"He's ascending in less than ten minutes," his girlfriend hissed.

"Yeah I know," muttered Reid. "Look I'm gonna go call and check on him"

"Alright, I'll wait her for you," agreed Asher.

Reid tried twice to get through to Caleb's cell but he didn't pick up. Cursing, Reid left a quick voice mail telling Caleb to call him back and headed back to look for Asher. She wasn't where he had left her. He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere.

"You guys seen Ash," he asked Pogue and Kate, who had claimed a table to take a break.

"I'll check the ladies room for you," Kate offered.

"Relax man, she's probably around her somewhere," said Pogue.

"She's not in there," said Kate as she came back.

"Damn it," exclaimed Reid. "Help me look for her guys."

They couldn't find her anywhere. Reid was frantic. He had promised to protect her and now she was nowhere to be found.


	12. Rumors

- Chapter: Rumors -

"Where is she," Reid said; his voice filled with panic.

"Reid," Tyler said. "I don't think she's here man."

Frustrated, Reid slammed his fist into the wall of the school. Blood trickled down his knuckles; bright red against pale flesh. His thoughts went back to Asher and what she had said before they left for the dance.

"I know where she is," Reid grimaced. "I need your keys man."

"Alright," said Tyler, handing them over, "but where are you going?"

Reid did not give him an answer as he climbed into his friend's hummer. As he drove towards Putman barn, Reid tried once again to call Asher and Caleb on their cells but neither picked up. He pushed down on the accelerator; positive he was breaking the speed limit. Tires screeched as he pushed on the brakes. Caleb's mustang was parked a few feet away on the road; abandoned with the mirrors blown out.

"Damn it," Reid muttered, running into the barn.

"Well, look who joined the party," Chase laughed from high up on the beams of the barn roof.

"Reid, what are you doing here," shouted Caleb.

"I think he's looking for something, aren't you Reid," Chase smirked. Suddenly, fire blazed throughout the barn, surrounding a hovering figure. It was Asher.

"Asher," shouted Reid. It looked as if she was unconscious.

"She can't here you," said Chase.

"Let her go," shouted Reid. "She'll burn to death."

"I know," Chase laughed.

Reid lost it. He hurled a ball of energy straight at Chase. Chase moved out of out of the way just in time but Caleb was right on him. Caleb used and sent his own attack Chase's way but Chase hurled it right back at him. Reid watched as Caleb was thrown out through the barn window from the impact. He ran out to see his friend getting back on his feet. Catch off guard, Reid grimaced as his hit the ground from Chase's hit. Chase became distracted fighting Caleb and Reid took the opportunity to rush into the barn; desperate to get to Asher. The fire had spread and now the roof was falling apart; flaming pieces of wood falling to the ground. He quickly grabbed Asher in his arms and raced out before the burning ceiling caved in on them.

Reid watched as Caleb sent on last blast of energy towards Chase. It hit him dead on and he screamed in pain and then he was gone. "Where'd he go," asked Reid.

"I don't know," said Caleb, catching his breath. "How's Asher?"

Reid turned his attention back to his girlfriend. Her eyelids slowly opened as she regained consciousness.

The next few days were unbearable. Reid had found it in his head that if he let Asher out of sight for even an hour she would disappear again. He took it upon himself to walk her to and from every class. When he couldn't be there, he would always have one of the boys walking by her side.

"This is insane," snapped Asher, when she found Reid waiting out for her after her last class of the day. "You can't be with me every second Reid."

"I can try," he said sternly in a hushed whisper. "I'm not losing you again."

"But Reid," she tried to argue.

"Please Ace," he pleaded, cutting her off. "It gives me some peace."

"Fine," said Asher, leaning up on her toes to kiss his lips.

They were walking towards Reid's dorm when a hard shoulder hit Asher, causing her to drop her books. Asher stared at Allison who stood there with a smirk on her lips. Asher's felt her heart clench at seeing her former friend. Things had gone south between them after the fall fest. Asher had tried so hard to keep her from getting hurt but Allison always got what Allison wanted. In the end, she and Kira had both gotten off with a warning from the provost for the fight at fall fest but Aaron was back on Kira's side now. Asher had warned her this would happen if she went after Aaron but Allison still thought she was just jealous of her; jealous she had the guys drooling over her, jealous she had the looks, and jealous that she had more friends (if you could even call them that).

"Oops sorry," Allison said with a shrug.

"Maybe you should watch were you're going," Reid snapped, leaning down to pick up his girlfriend's books.

"Thanks," said Asher, giving him a light kiss. "Let's go."

"Have I told how I can't believe you were ever friends with her," said Reid as they reached his room.

"Yes, you have," she said nodding, leaning against his door.

His hands came to rest next to her head on the door as he leaned in closer asking, "Have I told you how hot I think you look in that uniform?"

"Yes, you have," she laughed, hitting his arm.

"Have I told you how much I love you," asked Reid, leaning in so their lips barely grazed over each other.

A small cough interrupted their moment. "Excuse me," Allison sneered. "I forgot my textbook and I'd like to get into my own room to get it if you don't mind."

"Actually we do," said Reid, sending her a hardened glare before leaning in to kiss Asher.

"Reid," exclaimed his girlfriend, holding back a fit of laughter. "Sorry," she said, moving so her roommate could step in.

"Bitch," Reid muttered under his breath.

"Reid," Asher snapped softly, shoving an elbow into the side of his stomach. "Be nice."

"Fine," he said, scowling at Allison's back. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be ready by eight," said Asher, leaning up to give him kiss goodbye.

"You know he's sleeping with Kira on the side right," Allison snickered. "It's been going on for weeks now. Everyone's talking about it. "

"Give it a break Allison," scoffed Asher, glaring at the blonde. Asher knew Allison was only trying to get a rise out of her. The girl was vicious with words but she wasn't really much anything besides a lot of talk.

"So sad, you just don't want to believe it," laughed Allison. "You've got to figure this was bound to happen. How long were you going to keep his interest anyway."

"I don't believe it because it's not true," snapped Asher.

"Really, why don't you put it to the test," smirked Allison.


End file.
